Survivor: Tonga
LoganWorm's Survivor: Tonga is the first season of the LoganWorm's Survivor Remastered Series group. Applications for the season began on April 12th, 2013. Originally, the first sixteen people to apply that would be available would be accepted, but later the change in the format prevented the actual first sixteen to be accepted. Applications originally ended on April 14th, 2013, but were reopened on April 18th, 2013 due to three drop-outs and a change in the format. More drop-outs were expected. Applications closed again on April 23rd, 2013 and sixteen new castaways were selected the same day for the cast. The season premiered on April 27th, 2013. It was set in the Niuatoputapu area of Tonga, which is a set of islands in the Polynesia region. After four tribal councils, the game took a long break due to the host having issues in his life. The game rebegan on June 6th, 2013 and continued. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Tavili and Hunganga, two islands in the Niuatiputapu region of Tonga. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merging. They named the tribe ???. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ??? vote. Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people on one boat, split into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. The tribes participated in an immunity challenge on the first day before going to their camps. Tavili won the challenge, sending Hunganga to tribal council to vote someone off. At tribal council Hunganga sent Molly home on Day 3. The next challenge was no different with Tavili winning and Hunganga going to tribal council once again with Johnny causing the loss. On Day 6, Hunganga decided to send home Johnny for losing them the challenge. Hunganga had had a difficult six days to begin the game, but their hopes got lifted when Jacob took the next challenge by the horns and won it for Hunganga against Kami from the Tavili. Despite Kami being responsible for the challenge loss, she survived the Tavili tribal council with Andrew being sent home on Day 9. The next challenge led to the trend that had begun the first six days with Hunganga having a terrible performance and losing the challenge again. On Day 12 with only six castaways left a lot of uncomfortable times had begun for Hunganga and they decided to send home Alex, who had been the biggest contributor in the challenge that day. With Hunganga down to five members they desparately needed a win to match up to the Tavili tribe. However, at the next challenge the Hunganga members did not succeed to win and were sent to tribal council again to vote out yet another member. On Day 15, the members decided to finally vote out Ryan for inactivity on the tribe. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, ???. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game 'Episode 1: '"Grow a Pair" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. Tavili Created Flag.jpg|Tavili tribe flag Sixteen castaways began the adventure of a lifetime. They were already separated into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. At the first immunity challenge Kami and Jordan were leaders for Tavili stepping up to the plate for their tribe and Alex and Santana were leaders for Hunganga helping immensely with the challenge. Tavili quickly made a tribe flag while Hunganga spent time sitting back and just chatting. This led Tavili to win the challenge by actually having a submission. This sent Hunganga to tribal council to vote someone out of the game. (The rest of the typed summary will go here) 'Episode 2: '"Nothing Personal, Just Business" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Continuing a hard struggle to build a society and thrive, the fifteen remaining castaways began to feel the starvation and hardships with new people. At the next immunity challenge the Tavili tribe managed to quickly pass their torch from one person to the next until Cameron ran it into the finish line and won immunity for Tavili. Johnny presumably lost the challenge for Hunganga, dropping the torch twice and then passing it to someone who was not on to pass it to someone else. Hunganga was then going to their next tribal council. (The rest of the typed summary will go here) 'Episode 3: '"A Victim of Circumstances" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. With only fourteen left, Hunganga began to become a camp that was empty and lifeless. With an eight to six advantage it seemed like Tavili was unstopable. At the challenge each tribe had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. Kami volunteered for Tavili and Jacob volunteered for Hunganga. In the end Jacob finished first giving Hunganga their first win and sending Tavili to their first tribal council. (The rest of the typed summary will go here) 'Episode 4: '"Trying to Survive Here" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to start from the start line and paddle a boat together. The tribe that reached the finish line first won immunity. Thirteen remained and Tavili had only seven members left. Hunganga had only six members left. Tavili had began to take this loss as a positive thing and began building strength and tribe morale again. At the challenge each tribe had to paddle a boat to the finish line and the tribe that got there first won immunity. Tavili had proven that they had bounced back from their loss and finished in a devastating blowout against Hunganga. Hunganga was going to their third tribal council. (The rest of the typed summary will go here) 'Episode 5: '"When We Lose" *Immunity Challenge: No Challenge Was Held With twelve left in the game and only five left on the Hunganga tribe, Hunganga was in desparate need of a win. Tavili was the tribe to beat having only been to one tribal council so far in the game and with a good camp life. At the challenge, Hunganga didn't participate and Tavili won by default. Hunganga was sent to tribal council for their fourth time. (The rest of the typed summary will go here) 'Episode 6: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: TBA Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol